


Data Drabbles

by TDotBabs



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDotBabs/pseuds/TDotBabs
Summary: Three replies to various challenges issued in the trek100 LJ group.Originally written in 2004





	Data Drabbles

Sick in Bed

Data lay in bed, curled in a little ball, nestled in blankets. His head was pounding, his body temperature had increased by nearly ten degrees, and he felt disoriented and stuffy. 

His circulatory fluids were flowing overtime as well, as his eyes watered, and his nose was stuffed up. His throat caused him discomfort. When he tried talking, his voice was hoarse and accentuated by coughing.

Geordi had diagnosed Data with some sort of electronic virus. Now the android knew what it was like to be sick. He decided this was one human sensation he didn't want to experience again anytime soon. 

~~~~

Slight Concerns

Commander Data wasn't easily fazed by much. Part of this was because of the fact that he had no emotions in the human sense of the word. Part of this was due to his analytical, logical method of thinking. So needless to say, when he heard the group of small children talking, as he passed by them in the corridor earlier today, he didn't think much of it.

But now that he was alone in his quarters, a small part of him remembered their words with nervous concern as his eyes drifted towards his closet. What if there WERE monsters in there? 

~~~~

Footloose Flashback

An away mission, a wormhole, and an out of control shuttlecraft left Commander Data not knowing where he was, after all was said and done. But he suspected he was in a city on Earth. 

In order to fit in, he obtained appropriate clothing. Now he was dressed in a pale blue suit over a fuschia shirt and red hightop sneakers. His hair was spiky in the front now, and a black wristbands on each arm finished off the look.

As he explored the city, he found bright colours, upbeat electronic music, and interesting fads.

He decided he LIKED visiting the year 1984. 

~~~~

Fin


End file.
